


[SuperAtom][Crisis on Infinite Earths]顾

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths 同人文 [1]
Category: Crisis on Infinite Earths - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, SuperAtom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 是Brandon Routh饰演的Superman和Atom，两个相似而又不同的人。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Ray Palmer, Clark Kent&Ray Palmer, Clark Kent/Ray Palmer
Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108922
Kudos: 1





	[SuperAtom][Crisis on Infinite Earths]顾

[SuperAtom][Crisis on Infinite Earths]顾  
Miss Myself  
注：原作：《Crisis on Infinite Earths》、《Superman Returns》、《Legends of Tomorrow》  
Cp：Clark Kent&Ray Palmer  
是Brandon Routh饰演的Superman和Atom，两个相似而又不同的人。

顾  
万事渐消间客梦，等闲白却少年头。  
人生消得韶华几，年华冉冉鬓成已。  
光阴荏苒，岁月如梭，时光恰似流水般弹指间转瞬即逝一去不回头。  
不知不觉数十年过去。  
Superman老了。

掬一抔芳华，秋水迢迢间，只觉鬓已霜白、朱颜不再。  
这么长久的岁月里，终究还是他独自一人，扛下所有。  
刀山火海。  
孑然一身。

风刀霜剑，春秋摧折，渐渐老去的Superman，早已习惯了孤独。  
或许，这就是所谓的命运。  
亲朋俱遭罹难，沧海桑田流转，却只留下他一人，独自向前。  
一年一年，风霜遮盖笑颜，他的寂寞，谁能体会？

无穷无尽的时间，不但沧桑了容颜，也沧桑了岁月。  
逐渐苍老的心，早已分不清，是苦是乐。  
且行且远，荣辱不惊。  
直到——

那一天。  
松竹渐老的Clark，心绪难平地遥望着面前的那个年轻人，那个跟自己一模一样的年轻人，那个跟自己一模一样的来自平行宇宙的年轻人，那个雀跃欢腾着的年轻人。。。  
一丝艳羡的苦涩缓缓浸入心宇，寂静流淌。

原来，  
我也曾，  
年轻过。


End file.
